Stalker in the night
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: Inspired by Kaity the Chameleon.After a night out with their friend Mighty,Team Chaotix become involved in a complex stalker situation.Follow them as they help three friends reunite,and as romance flies in the air.Will continue with future cases.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Kaity the Chameleon's stories, I thought I'd make a Chaotix story. **

It was a moonlit night as the Chaotix were walking home. All four of them were busy talking, all glad to have Mighty back for a while.

"I certainly has been a while since you last worked a case," Vector said, his arm around the armadillo's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not that out of practice," Mighty chuckled.

"It'll be great having you stay for a few weeks!" Charmy said, buzzing along happily.

"Just don't get too crazy," Mighty laughed, acting as if he was messing Charmy's hair (if he had hair).

"Don't worry, some cases might be just as crazy," Vector joked, all four detectives laughing.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Espio asked as they walked past an alley. Stopping, they could hear clearly what was being shouted.

"_Leave her alone! She told you to get lost!!" _a male voice yelled, followed by the sound of savage punches. From the darkness, a lavender cat came running, accidently bumping into Espio.

"Miss, are you okay?" Espio asked, ready to launch himself into the fray if necessary.

"He's trying to take her, Skyfire's trying to stop him," the cat sobbed. Uncomfortable, Espio tried to lead her to the others, only to be thrown forward by a large wind. After three seconds, a dark blue hedgehog came flying out of the alley, smashing into the opposite building.

"Skyfire!" the cat screamed, running to the hedgehog. Charmy and Mighty followed while Espio and Vector ran into the alley, hoping to catch the hedgehog's opponent. Instead, all they found was a partly demolished alley and a necklace, small, delicate and made of gold, lying there.

* * *

As Espio looked over the two strangers, he couldn't help but feel awkward. The hedgehog was a darker blue than Sonic, almost bordering on black with seven quills, all of them drooping and each with a different coloured stripe. The hedgehog also had hair that was black mixed with dark blue, some over his left eye, both of which were sky blue with an orange ring around the pupil. He was wearing a black shirt, black jeans and black converse.

The cat that bumped into him was around the same age and height with long maroon/black hair, tan muzzle and arms, a dark pink tube top and jeans with pink boots. She had bright green eyes that at the moment seemed to bore into him.

"So, do you mind telling us both your names? Along with the name of your friend," Vector asked, sitting at his desk. Charmy was asleep in the cat's lap while Mighty sat next to the hedgehog.

"I'm Cynder, Cynder Adams. He's Skyfire Askew," the cat said, fiddling with her hair nervously.

"Our friend is Miranda Simmons, a black echidna," the hedgehog spoke, his voice heavy with loss. Espio picked this up as the two were lovers, or really close.

"Any relatives we need to notify?" Mighty asked.

"Miranda was the only one with relatives in Station Square. But her father wouldn't care," Cynder said, gently stroking Charmy's antennae.

"Either way, we need to notify him. Can you give us his address?" Vector asked, a notepad and pencil in hand. As Cynder said the address, Skyfire made an attempt to stand, groaning and collapsing back on the couch.

"You're not going anywhere Sky guy. There's a reason Mighty had to help you walk. You two can stay here for the night," Vector said, pointing his pencil at the hedgehog as he spoke.

"Thanks Vector," Cynder said, Skyfire only nodding in response. Charmy stirred, buzzing tiredly before hovering in front of Cynder.

"Aw, is it bed time already? I want to solve the case now!" Charmy yawned, barely flying.

"We'll start on the case tomorrow squirt. Kid like you needs to rest, and some of us need beauty sleep," Mighty joked, picking the young bee up and heading upstairs.

"Take your pick, me or Espio?" Vector asked, gesturing to Cynder.

"I guess I'll room with Espio," Cynder said, her voice heavy with sadness.

"Alright Skyfire, need a lift," Vector said, his large hand around Skyfire's waist as they went upstairs. Skyfire groaned a little, each step painful for him.

"You going to be okay?" Espio asked.

"I've just had one of my best friends kidnapped by some stalker and another beaten to a pulp and smashed into a building. I'm not even sure what okay is anymore," Cynder said, her head bowed in depression.

"Just relax. We'll find her and you can soon be happy," Espio said, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Just hope we don't have to go to school for a while. Last thing we need is someone making fun of us," Cynder said, a weak smile on her face.

"_She seems so brave, almost like the others,"_ Espio thought as he led Cynder to his room.

* * *

It was so cold. The room where the echidna woke up in was cold, bare and falling apart. She slowly opened her violet eyes, weakly trying to get up. As she moved her arms, she noticed the rattling of chains and the extra weight on her wrists.

Looking at the chains, she tried to pull them out of the wall, only stopping when the door opened.

"Sleep well my dark angel?" a calm, chilling voice asked, making the echidna whirl round.

"Michael, please, you can't keep me here," the echidna said, backing into the wall as the grey wolf stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry for the room, but ours isn't quite ready yet," he said, catching her chin in his hand.

"I told you years ago, it's over. Once Skyfire finds you, he'll tear you apart," Miranda said, unable to avoid his dark red eyes.

"You just don't see it yet. We were meant to be together Miranda. We're both the same," he answered, his fangs just visible in the darkness. Miranda only shivered, baring her own fangs to try and scare him off.

"Yeah, and my half might have the lust for blood," Miranda snarled, biting the arm under her chin. As Michael clutched his arm, Miranda tried to use her powers, but failed.

"I knew your powers were blocked when you were bound. I really am so sorry for the accommodations, but like I said, our room isn't ready," Michael said as he left the room, locking the door after him. When she was sure he was gone, Miranda collapsed to her knees, crying into her hands. Like the image in one of her many posters, she was like a captive angel.


	2. Chapter 2

As morning light shone into the room, Cynder woke with a groan, the memories of the night previous still fresh in her mind. As she looked at herself in a mirror, she sighed, seeing the dirt and stains in her clothes.

"I think Espio keeps some spare clothes for undercover jobs in the wardrobe. I doubt he'd mind you borrowing them," Mighty said, poking his head through the door.

"Would he mind if I cut some slits in them for my wings?" Cynder asked, taking note of the missing chameleon.

"Not at all. I can just buy another outfit," Espio said, standing outside the window. Cynder jumped, sending the ninja an angry glare before looking through the wardrobe. When she looked back, the chameleon was gone.

"He has a habit of doing that. He just practices sneaking up on people when he can," Mighty said, leaning in the door. He watched as Cynder grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting slits for her wings.

"Stupid invisibility. I hate it when people do that. Of all the...." Cynder ranted, stopping when, due to lack of attention, she cut into her own finger.

"Careful! Don't cut your whole finger off," Mighty exclaimed, grabbing a bandage he kept in his shell. He gently wrapped it around Cynder's finger before taking the scissors from her.

"Sorry, it's just that...." Cynder sobbed, crying when her friend's disappearance creeped back into her mind.

"Easy, easy. I know it's tough, but you have to stay strong. We'll find her, and I might not be the most violent person in the world, but I'll help Skyfire tear this guy apart," Mighty reassured.

"Thanks. Now I have to get changed," Cynder said, moving to her new outfit.

"I'll cover my eyes, don't worry," Mighty joked.

"Get out hardhead," Cynder giggled, throwing her boot at him. Mighty laughed, ducking out of the room quickly.

"Missed me!" he shouted, barely dodging the second boot.

* * *

In the living room, Skyfire was lying on the couch, letting his wounds heal. It didn't help his mood that Charmy had had sugar in his cereal, and was now buzzing around in a sugar fuelled rush.

"Charmy would ya slow down! You're driving us nuts!" Vector yelled, his word falling on deaf ears.

"Cool it Charms, you're irritating everyone," Mighty said, the young bee stopping in front of his face.

"I could take him to the park if you like," Cynder said, coming downstairs in her new outfit. She was wearing a purple T-shirt, a purple and grey button up shirt with only the top button undone, light grey jeans and purple bandana, her hair in a waist length tail.

Skyfire and Vector whistled, both looking at each other, both embarrassed. Mighty simply smiled, also liking Cynder's new look.

"I'll come with you if ya like, just to leave the others to the detective work," Mighty said.

"Before you lovebirds go to the park," Vector started, grinning when both mammals' muzzles turned red "I need you to notify Miranda's father of her disappearance."

"Yes boss," Mighty said, making Cynder laugh with his mock salute. As the three left, Vector picked up the necklace he'd found, his detective skills looking for anything that could point out the abductor.

"That's Miranda's necklace. She always keeps a picture inside of her mother," Skyfire said, sitting up with a groan.

"Would she mind if we....?" Vector asked, holding the necklace in the palm of his hand. Reaching out, Skyfire gently grasped it, opening the locket. Inside was a picture of a black echidna in a white dress with a light grey echidna in a suit. In front of them was a two year old black echidna, looking at the camera with sparkling violet eyes.

"I can see why Miranda misses her mom. She looks like an angel," Vector said, feeling a pang of sadness.

"Yeah, but do you notice anything about their eyes?" Skyfire said, causing the detective to look closer.

"Oh yeah, her mom has red eyes, her dad has blue eyes and she has violet eyes. Why does her mom have red eyes?" Vector asked.

"Miranda's mom was a vampire and her dad was a normal echidna. When Miranda was born, her mom lost her immortality, and Miranda became a half-vamp, with the pale skin, eyes and fangs. She doesn't have the lust for blood or immortality," Skyfire pointed out as Espio walked in.

"What are you two talking about?" the ninja asked, whirling around when the door burst open.

"Who the heck are you?! Who do ya think you are!?" Vector shouted as the grey wolf stepped in.

"I'm here for the necklace. You have no right to keep it!" the wolf said, standing ready for a fight.

"Michael, Miranda told you it was over between you two! And I promised to protect her!" Skyfire growled, his teeth bared and wings out threateningly.

"She and I were meant to be, abomination. Now don't make me finish you like I should have last night," Michael said, his own fangs bared and ready for a fight.

"Just try it," Skyfire snarled, forgetting his injuries as he lunged at the wolf, sending them both outside.

"Save yourself the mauling and tell me where she is!" Skyfire yelled, punching Michael in the stomach.

"You can't fight fate, and you can't fight the pain," Michael replied, clawing at Skyfire's bandaged chest. This reopened the slash on his chest, rendering the hedgehog defenceless. Before Michael could land a finishing blow, an invisible fist punched him in the gut before he was tackled by Vector.

"No, but we can fight you! Now tell us where she is!" Vector yelled, finding it hard to keep Michael pinned. As they fought, Skyfire got to his feet, seeing a puddle of water nearby. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, the water flowing from the puddle to his body. Almost instantly, his wounds started healing.

"Did you know I'm part vampire? That includes the strength," Michael whispered, throwing the crocodile off of him. "And the enhanced senses," he added, sniffing out Espio and kicking him in the gut. With the two Chaotix members down, Michael ran off, also having vampire speed.

"Did you forget I'm part dragon? That includes the wings!" Skyfire shouted, flying a few feet above the wolf. "And the flames," he muttered, his eyes glowing like flames as his hands glowed with fire. Folding his wings, he power dived straight at the wolf, streaking by like a comet and knocking the wolf into a wall.

"Consider that payback," Skyfire muttered, hovering above the street in front of the beaten wolf. As Vector and Espio arrived, they looked at the hedgehog in awe.

"What is that thing!" a man shouted, pointing a finger at Skyfire.

"It's that hedgehog freak! How dare he attack a respectful citizen!" a green iguana shouted, throwing a pebble at Skyfire. Many other teens joined in. While Skyfire absorbed the blows on his wings, it was his emotions that had been hit the hardest. He looked at his fur, seeing it slowly darken to black.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING!?" Vector yelled, anger sparkling in his eyes. While the adults backed away, the teens continued, some particularly sharp stones tearing holes in the hedgehog's wings.

"Back......off," Skyfire growled, shaking with rage. As his wings whipped open, his fur had darkened to black, his eyes a blood red while the stripes in his quills a dark purple. His clothes looked torn, a few cuts where some stones had hit. Like an animal, he lowered onto all fours, large fangs bared while his hands ended in claws.

As people backed away in fear, Skyfire pounced on the iguana. While he screamed in agony, Skyfire's claws dug ever deeper.

"_When someone is seen as too powerful, people fear it. Do you _fear_ me?"_ Skyfire whispered, his fangs piercing the iguana's neck.

"Yes, yes, YES, I fear you! Just don't hurt me anymore!!" he screamed, reduced to tears by the hedgehog's glowing red eyes. As the words sank into him, Skyfire's eyes returned to normal, filled with realisation about what he'd just done. Releasing his victim, he ran on all fours before taking off.

"Holy chaos....what just happened!?" Espio shouted, looking for the dark hedgehog in the sky. Vector said nothing, only clenched his fists when he realised Michael had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Unaware of the chaos at the agency, Mighty, Cynder and Charmy slowly walked towards the home of William Simmons, Miranda's father.

"This is pointless. He won't even care if she's missing. Heck, he'd find the guy and thank him," Cynder ranted, apprehensive about having to do this.

"Still, it needs to be done. We know the address, you can wait here if you like," Mighty said, only then realising Cynder had stopped. He shrugged and kept going.

"Think she's right about this guy?" Charmy asked, hovering beside the armadillo.

"Who knows? Parents act in strange ways sometimes. Oh the stories I could tell you about that," Mighty sighed, looking up at the front door.

"Mr Simmons! Do you have a minute?" Mighty shouted, knocking on the door. He stood back when a grey echidna opened it.

"What do you two want?" he said, obviously agitated.

"We just wanted to inform you that your daughter, Miranda, was abducted last night," Mighty said, trying to sound professional.

"Good. That mistake needed to be gotten rid off," William said, about to shut the door. He snarled when Mighty held it open.

"We just wanted to know if..." Charmy started. He shut up the second the echidna glared at him.

"Listen. I don't care about what happened to her. She could be dead and lying in a pool of her own blood for all I care, now stay the heck away from my house!" he barked, slamming the door shut. While Charmy sniffled, Mighty fought the urge to punch the door open and hit the guy.

"I told you, he doesn't care about her," Cynder said, now standing right beside Mighty. Before he could say anything, the door flew open as William stormed out, hitting Cynder in the face.

"Keep away from my house you freak! Come here again and I'll kill you!" he yelled, face red with anger.

"You had no right to do that, _sir_, so I'm going to have to arrest you on grounds of assault," Mighty said as Cynder held back tears.

"No one cares about them! Her and her emo dragon hog friend are freaks of nature!" William yelled, his words sending Cynder into tears.

"You evil man! How could you do such a thing?" Charmy shouted, buzzing angrily while Mighty tried to keep calm, his hands clenched into tight fists. Before William could reply, a gloved hand punched him in the mouth, the strength knocking him flying back.

"You're wrong. We care about them," Mighty growled, slamming the door with a force that nearly broke it.

* * *

A few wispy clouds moved across the orange sky, the setting sun's light setting the lake ablaze. A light autumn wind blew, blowing leaves around the almost bare trees. It was a place Mighty always loved to visit. As Charmy played in the trees, Mighty and Cynder sat by the lake edge, the wind slightly stinging the red mark on Cynder's cheek.

"I can't believe he said that about you. Since when did people do things like that?" Mighty sighed, his dark grey eyes gazing over the shimmering surface of the lake.

"I guess if something is too different, people treat it like it's a freak of nature. I'm used to the name calling, but getting hit....now I know why Miranda has those scars on her....you know...." Cynder stuttered, gesturing to her wrists.

"And yet you seem to always come through unchanged. I don't think I've met a girl like you who stays cheerful even when people try to bring you down," Mighty said, noticing the smile on Cynder's face grow.

"I heard about you being a traveller. You're bound to have met someone else like that," Cynder said, a light pink blush on her face.

"I've met people who come out of things like that unchanged, but that usually means they were either emotionless or doom and gloom afterwards. You always keep a smile close, and I like that about people," Mighty admitted, blushing lightly as he said the last sentence.

"You're sweet Mighty. A girl could really like you. I hope you find her someday," Cynder said, jumping when she felt a hand on hers.

"I feel as though I already have. You're kind, caring and cheerful no matter what you're put through, you help keep your friends together, and you're perhaps the nicest girl I've ever met on my travels," Mighty exclaimed, not noticing Charmy had stopped playing and was watching.

"Aw, Mighty, under that shell you really are a big softy," Cynder cried, throwing her arms around the armadillo. Mighty did the same, still unaware the little bee was watching.

"Go ahead and...kiss the girl!" Charmy sang, making the two Mobians blush madly. The sun had set by now, the full moon casting a white reflection over the lake, the stars shining like sparks in the sky.

"Thanks Mighty, you really know how to...." Cynder started, stopped when Mighty gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Cynder looked into his dark grey eyes, seeing the moon's light glinting. She kissed him back, the two of them relaxing in each other's arms. After a few minutes, they broke apart, looking back up at the bee.

"Come on Charmy, time for home," Mighty called up, the young bee saluting before buzzing down to his side. As they started walking, Cynder wrapped her arms around Mighty's waist, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Thank you," Cynder said, a light yawn following. Before she said anything else, she was scooped up in the armadillo's strong arms, her arms around his neck as they walked.

"The Agency's just around the corner Charmy. You go on ahead," Mighty said, seeing the old building. Charmy nodded, flying there as fast as his little wings would carry him.

"Up for a little run?" Mighty asked, his legs already moving. Cynder simply watched as buildings and people disappeared in a blur, clinging tightly to the armadillo's neck as he moved faster. She always loved the thrill of moving insanely fast, but she always loved it more when she was with someone.

* * *

As Charmy flew in the door, he realised immediately that it was too quiet. He peeked into the living room, seeing Espio meditating, Vector looking over a file and Skyfire lying on the sofa, sky blue eyes focused on a map.

"This guy has no previous offences, unless you count his internet blog as one," Vector mumbled, not noticing the young bee's entrance.

"Let me guess. All about him and Miranda being destined to be together because they're both half-vamps," Skyfire sighed, still staring at the map.

"Is it that obvious? How's your research going?" Vector asked, looking up at the hedgehog.

"Narrowed it down to a few warehouses. I guess his house would be a good place too, but his parents would have probably reported. If it's in a warehouse, it'd be a process of elimination among these few," Skyfire said, moving to the desk, grabbing a pencil and circling the warehouses.

"You must be in to CSI shows. You sound like a seasoned investigator," Vector said, looking over the map.

"NCIS. Heck, this reminds me of an episode, somewhat. The only problem is that he'd be on to us too quickly, considering their close proximity to each other. But I do have an idea," Skyfire said, a fanged smirk on his face.

"What are you guys talking about? Are we going to catch this guy?" Charmy asked, startling the two of them. Espio opened his eyes as Cynder and Mighty burst in.

"Alright, here's my plan," Skyfire said when everyone was huddled around the desk.


	4. Chapter 4

As the wind blew through his hair, the grey wolf moved slowly towards the Agency building, smelling the scent of the crocodile, bee, armadillo and his nemesis, the dragon-hog. His dark brown eyes slowly changed to red as he got closer, his fangs bared.

As he leapt onto the roof, he gently opened the window to the crocodile's room, seeing the necklace on a table. He grabbed it, leaping out the window and running off, almost like he was never there.

"Do ya think he went for it by now? Charmy asked, barely sitting still with anticipation.

"We'll know soon enough," Vector said, looking out the window.

"Let's hope it works," Mighty sighed, lying on the sofa.

"Oh trust me, it works," Skyfire said, a dark grin on his face.

Running on the ground, Espio couldn't believe how fast Michael was moving. Being a ninja, Espio had the upper hand, leaping onto the walls of buildings and leaping from wall to wall when he felt he would be detected. He looked up, seeing the large dark purple wings of the cat above him.

"_I hope Skyfire was right about this thing working,"_ he thought, glancing at the black ring on his finger. Still focused on the wolf in front of him, he took note of the route, seeing as the buildings became smaller and more dilapidated. He stopped on top of a hill, seeing the wolf run to one of the warehouses.

"Looks like he was right. The warehouse is right in the centre, looks like its being converted to something," Espio said into his walkie-talkie, seeing Cynder circling overhead.

"_Alright, good luck scoping out the place,"_ the cat said. Espio watched as she hovered there, speaking into the talkie to the others. Without a word, he ran to the warehouse, silently slipping inside.

"_I got you your necklace Miranda. And our room is ready for us now. We can now live in our own dream room,"_ came the wolf's voice, followed by the clanking of chains and a female voice.

"_Michael, get it though that clouded mind of yours! I hate you! I want to be as far away from you as possible! In fact, I'd rather torture myself to death than spend one minute with you!"_ the voice screamed, ending in long, heavy breaths.

"_I'll be back soon my angel. I just need to make everything perfect,"_ Michael's voice said as though nothing had happened. As Espio rounded a corner, he saw the wolf standing by an open door. Taking advantage, he sneaked in past him just as he shut the door. What he saw was a black echidna with waist long black hair, a black tank top, jeans, boots and fingerless elbow length fishnet gloves.

"It'll be okay," he said, breaking the echidna from her sobbing. He looked at her piercing violet eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Who are you? How did you find me?" the echidna asked, her voice strained and weak.

"My name is Espio. I'm a friend of Skyfire and Cynder. I'm guessing you're Miranda," Espio said, kneeling beside her.

"Yeah, I'm Miranda. You have to get out of here before Michael finds you," Miranda sobbed, the chains holding her to the wall clanking as she moved.

"Don't worry. The other's will be here soon, and we'll get you out of here," Espio said, letting the echidna rest her head on him as she cried. He gently stroked her hair, his other hand around her neck as he comforted her.

* * *

As the sun set, the remaining members of the Chaotix ran towards the warehouse, guided by Cynder as they grew ever closer.

"Everyone ready?" Vector asked, standing in front of the door. Everyone nodded, waiting with baited breath. Vector inhaled before with one powerful punch, he broke down the door, the five of them bursting in and running towards a patch of light.

"_I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I won't let you fight destiny,"_ Michael's voice echoed, everyone huddling into a tight group.

"I don't intend to fight destiny Michael! I plan on fighting you and ending this today!" Skyfire growled, his hands slowly glowing with flames.

"_Very well, bring it!"_ Michael yelled, launching himself from the darkness at the hedgehog. Expecting the attack, Skyfire batted his wings, catching the wolf in the chest, flinging him across the room.

"Find her now! I'll hold back this psycho," Skyfire shouted, teeth bared as he and Michael ran at each other.

As the sounds of battle echoed inside the small room, Espio and Miranda looked up as huge dents appeared in the door before it collapsed. As light shone in, Miranda shielded her eyes at the four of them came in. While Vector and Mighty pulled the chains from the wall, Cynder held her hands over the shackles, unlocking them instantly.

"I'm so happy to see you're okay!" Cynder cried, enveloping Miranda in a huge hug. Tears in her eyes, Miranda merely hugged back, letting her tears fall.

"We need to get out of here! Those two are gonna wreck the place!" Vector shouted. As Cynder let Miranda go, Vector picked up the dirty and bruised echidna while Espio and Mighty lead the way. Charmy simply flew next to Cynder, the two of them crying out when Skyfire hit the wall hard.

"You always use the same tricks," Skyfire groaned, painfully getting to his feet. His foe simply stayed in the shadows, watching as everyone ran out of the building. Seeing Miranda being carried out, he sprinted forward.

"And that's your undoing," Skyfire smirked, grabbing one of the chains and using it like a flail, smashing on end into the wolf's gut. As Michael howled in pain, Skyfire grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, carrying him out into the open air, flying after the others.

* * *

Later that night, everyone back at the agency watched the echidna sleep peacefully for the first time in days. Her fur was covered in dust while her hair was matted with dirt. Her clothes were torn and bruises were covering her body. She lay on the couch, her head resting on Skyfire's lap.

"I can't thank you enough. Without you, I might never have seen her again," Skyfire whispered, gently stroking the echidna's hair.

"We were happy to help. I'm sure Vector will find some way for you to thank us," Charmy said, buzzing around the croc's head.

"Well, Charmy's right. How would ya like to work for the Agency? You sure have potential as an investigator kiddo, and maybe you should put it to use," Vector said, pointing his pencil at the hedgehog.

"You mean all of us? Cynder has a great memory, and Miranda's good at infiltrations," Skyfire asked, looking the croc in the eye.

"The more the merrier. Though I can think of another reason why it'd be great to have Cynder," Vector said, a grin on his face that was shared by Charmy and Skyfire.

* * *

While not a full moon, Mighty was enjoying his time with Cynder by the lake. The two of them were lying under an old oak, gazing at the sky and waters.

"We helped find Miranda. Wonder what you'll do now," Mighty said, looking at the cat beside him. Slowly, Cynder sat up, still staring over the lake.

"I guess we'll just go back to the way we used to live," Cynder sighed, curling up and resting her chin on her knees.

"Well, the four of us were talking, and we thought that maybe....." Mighty started, also sitting up. Cynder glanced at him, wondering what he was about to say.

"Well, we decided to let you join the Chaotix, all three of you. Of course, you don't have to..." Mighty started, freezing when Cynder kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I'd join. But won't you go back to travelling?" Cynder asked, looking to the ground.

"I think I've travelled more than most have in my lifetime. And besides, I've never had a good enough reason to stay," Mighty sighed, his dark grey eyes staring into Cynder's emerald eyes.

"You really are too sweet," Cynder said, falling into his lap. Mighty smiled before kissing her on the lips, the two of them falling asleep in each other's arms under the old oak, the moon's light shining brightly over them.

**Well, the case is solved. For reference, I wrote the Mighty and Cynder sections listening to the song Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. I just think the song fits the romance between them. I'll be back with another case soon, so that's all for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

The night was young, many people and mobians in nightclubs and bars enjoying themselves. The problem was that when it came to enjoying themselves, some people weren't keen on dancing or drinking the night away.

In a small dark alley, five brown bears stood, lingering outside the back door of a restaurant. The largest bear, Vince, had his eyes sweeping over the mouth of the alley, looking for anyone to pick on. After five minutes, a black cat with blood red hair in two massive side tied ponytails walked by, kicking a can along.

"Hey boys, it's one of the clones. The red head," Vince snickered, pointing at the cat.

"You insane, man? She'd kill us!" one of his associates whispered, shrinking back when the cat looked down the alley.

"Okay, not her, but the next one," Vince said, his eyes still watching the street. A few minutes after the cat, a black female hedgehog with butterfly wings, long thin quills with black, grey and purple hair in long thin spikes. She was wearing a black tube top with skull and crossbones on the front, black shorts and sneakers with knee length purple and black stripes socks. Her wings had purple skull and crossbones and various purple markings.

"The adopted one, heck yeah," said one of the gang. While the hedgehog stood there, the five of them moved towards her, dragging her into the alley. She screamed as she struggled in their strong grip.

* * *

At one of the apartment buildings in Station Square, the top floor had the home of Skyfire, Cynder and Miranda. All three were currently asleep but as the scream echoed, it reached the ears of the sleeping hedgehog, snapping him awake and alert.

"What in Chaos's name?" Skyfire muttered, running onto the balcony. As another scream sounded, he opened his wings, taking off into the night, looking for the source. As he flew, he saw a man attempting to mug someone. Sighing, he shouted down, catching the man's attention. He smirked when the man, probably mistaking him for the likes of Batman, ran off.

As he came across the alley, he saw the black hedgehog, curled into a ball and crying. Eyes widening in recognition, he folded his wings for a power dive, landing in front of her. Her purple blue eyes looked back up at him, now red and puffy from crying. Holding her in a tight hug, he gently whispered soothingly into her ear, his eyes narrowed angrily and scanning the alley for any sign of the assailants.

* * *

At the well known detective agency, everyone was asleep, surprisingly due to Vector's unusually loud snoring. As the croc turned onto his side, the phone rang, jolting him awake. This caused him to fall out of bed, mumbling angrily to himself as he picked up the phone.

"Chaotix Detective Agency, how may we help you?" Vector sighed, rubbing his eyes as he looked at the clock.

"_Sorry for waking you Vector, but we have a situation," _Skyfire's voice mumbled through the phone.

"What did you get into now? It was just last week we dealt with Michael. We don't even have the girls back yet," Vector groaned. He heard the hedgehog sigh.

"_I didn't get into trouble. A friend from school was attacked. Her screams woke me up and I found her curled up in an alley, a few bruises on her arms and abdomen and emotionally upset,"_ Skyfire said, all in one breath.

"Okay, sorry. I'm just tired. If you wait till morning, bring her here and we'll start a case," Vector said, yawning as he heard the hedgehog's reply.

"_Okay. I'll get her home for the night and we'll be over at nine. I'll let her sisters know,"_ Skyfire said before hanging up.

* * *

From the top of the tallest skyscraper in Station Square, two Mobians looked down over the streets, golden yellow eyes scanning every person below. One was a white hedgehog with long drooping quills, long messy white/grey hair, white jacket covering a white button up shirt, white jeans and boots and, as most girls would agree, a really hot hedgehog, despite the bandages around his hands he wore as gloves.

With him was a light grey cat with long white hair, some in a fringe over her left eye, white hair band with a white bow, white tank top, a white skirt covering light grey jeans, light grey boots with a white stripe up the middle and, as many boys proved, looks that could knock a boy senseless.

"See anything?" the cat asked, her eyes glinting in the moonlight. The hedgehog stayed quiet, eyes focused on a pair of men with two bags of money each. His hearing, being beyond that of a normal hedgehog, could easily hear their conversation. Hearing what he wanted, he looked to the cat, gesturing to the men with his eyes.

"Let's make the police's job easier," the cat grinned. Standing upright, they both took a running start, jumping from the building and diving down, head first. After freefalling for a few seconds, they opened a pair of bright white bird wings.

"Hey dirt bags!" the hedgehog barked, baring sharp fangs as he connected his fist with one of the men's jaws, the cat landing a solid kick to the other's stomach. Before they could retaliate, both men received a solid strike to the neck, rendering them unconscious.

"Well, I think that went well," the hedgehog grinned, looking over to the cat.

"Even better, I called the police already," the cat said. "Shall we go for a hunt?" she grinned, yellow eyes glinting with mischief.

"Don't even need to ask," the hedgehog said with a similar grin, the two of them sprinting off instantly as a police cruiser came up behind them.

"I'll bet those are the two vigilantes who're around. If we get them, we could get promoted," one officer whispered, watching the two mobians running off.

"If this goes wrong, you'll get the blame again," his partner sighed, increasing speed.

"Uh, Snow! I think we're the bad guys here," the cat shouted, pointing at the pursuing police.

"Don't worry Winter, we'll lose them," the hedgehog, Snow, called, increasing speed to a full out sprint. Winter rolled her eyes before taking off, flying above the hedgehog. As the city changed to countryside, a highway bridge came into view, giving Snow an idea.

"Just try and follow this law boys," Snow muttered, running underneath the bridge before back flipping onto the cruiser and then back flipping and somersaulting onto the bridge, twirling in midair before unfurling his wings, taking off after his feline friend.

"You'd think that because we hand them criminals on a silver platter, we'd be praised, not treated like them," Winter grumbled, arms crossed over her chest.

"That's just how they treated Batman at first. As long as the criminals are behind bars, I'm content," Snow said with a shrug, flying off towards a nearby forest, already hearing and smelling a few potential meals.


	6. Chapter 6

Avril's POV

My life was shattered oh so fast. All because of that fateful day a year ago.

My parents were keen travellers and researchers. We were always taking trips to remote and hardly known areas. It was a good life, never staying in the same place for too long. But like all good things, it came to an end.

We were exploring one of the tropical regions in the south. We were in our 4x4, driving on one of the most dangerous mountain roads. I kept gulping every time I looked over the edge, but what reassured me was my dad's driving. He'd travelled in more dangerous conditions. My mom was sleeping.

The road eventually changed, the ground becoming loose and wet. We had to drive under a waterfall, and despite all reassuring thoughts, I couldn't lose the feeling something bad would happen.

As we came under the waterfall, we had to pass another car, driving around to the edge of the road. I clutched the seats in panic, squeezing my eyes tight. After a minute of stillness, I opened my eyes again, looking to see the two cars were still side by side. I looked inside, seeing a brown bat with long black hair sitting there, equally terrified. When I looked away, that was when fate decided to end my good life.

I heard the rocks crumble away, clawing at my seatbelt. As the car began to tip, I pulled the door handle, opening the door as the car plummeted the deadly drop. I felt myself being pulled from the car, looking into the eyes of my dad. They told me that even if he died, he'd want me to live no matter what.

As my gaze was torn from my dad, I looked up to the see the entire section of road had crumbled away, the other car already starting to fall. For a brief second, the eyes of the bat bore into mine. That was all I saw before, out of pure panic, I blacked out.

_A year later_

The institution was set up to help gifted children reach their full potential. It was also designed to be like a second home to most of them.

As Jared Banks looked around the recreational room, his educated eyes could pick out friends and social groups amongst the kids. There was one person who stood out to him.

The person was a creamy yellow cat with long yellow echidna-like dreadlocks, long pale brown hair, pale blue eyes and a sad face. She was wearing a plain black T-shirt with a black sleeveless jacket, both of which stopped just above her midsection. She was wearing plain black fingerless gloves, a pale blue string around the wrist of her left glove. She was wearing plain black trousers and boots, the trousers held up by two criss-crossing black belts. Around her neck was a plain short scarf the same colour as her eyes.

Jared had been told about her. She was the "lone wolf" of the place, always sitting by a window, looking out mournfully. She also lived at the institution full time. She was the girl who did the best in tests, but never showed any pride in her achievements. She was like an empty mechanical shell of a girl.

* * *

At nine o'clock, on the dot, three knocks rang through the agency. Vector got up to answer the door, already knowing who it was.

"And I thought Shadow's timing was impeccable," Vector said as he looked at the dark blue hedgehog in front of him.

"Pays to be prompt," Skyfire said, stepping to the side to reveal the black hedgehog and two black cats.

"This is Viola, Scarlett and Magenta. Viola was the one who was attacked," he said, each person prompting who they were in different ways. Viola, the hedgehog said "hi", Scarlett, the crimson haired cat muttering a greeting while the second cat with black and grey hair in two large side tied ponytails, the tips of her fringe and tails dyed a bright magenta colour, eyes the same colour as the dyed hair, Shadow the hedgehog styled quills waved. One thing Vector noticed immediately was the similar attire, the two cats wearing the same as Viola.

"Right this way please," Vector said, gesturing inside. Once they were all inside, he shut the door, unaware of the person watching from the rooftops of the building.

* * *

If there was one thing Miranda didn't like about the institution upon first impressions, it was that the staff seemed to treat teens as if they were children. As she, Mighty and Cynder sat in the reception, someone had asked them what they would like to drink. She and Mighty had asked for coffee, and now the staff member had come and gone.

"So much for that energising buzz you get from the first coffee of the day," Mighty said, face faulting at the size of it. Shrugging, he took a sip, almost spitting it out instantly. Miranda watched through a narrowed eye as Mighty swallowed.

"Ugh, not even real coffee. Some cheap substitute," Mighty grumbled as Miranda took a sip, gagging and spitting it out in a trash can sitting next to the seat.

"How do they expect anyone to drink this," Miranda muttered in agreement, watching as Cynder came back from the vending machine, a fizzy drink in each hand and a third held in her tail. "Show off," Miranda muttered as Cynder smirked, throwing the echidna the one in her tail while she gave Mighty the second.

"Thought this might help, at least until we get to a coffee shop," she said, unscrewing the cap just as a member of staff came. Before she could take a sip, the bottle was snatched from her.

"Didn't know this was a health spa," Miranda grumbled, her violet eyes sparkling angrily as the man attempted to take her drink. The man coughed before backing up. Miranda simply grunted and took back Cynder's bottle, handing it to her.

"Right this way please," the man stuttered, leading the three mobians further into the institution.


	7. Chapter 7

As the three mobians walked into the rec-room, Miranda became aware of several eyes on her. Looking around, she waved awkwardly at a curious group of teens. She sighed when they went back to chatting.

"Over the past week, we've been getting these pictures, and cryptic threats with them," the staff member said, handing Mighty the photos and Cynder the letters before leaving them.

"Are they off the same person?" Miranda asked, looking over the armadillo's shoulder.

"Yep, of that cat over there," Mighty whispered, nodding his head towards the creamy yellow cat.

"I'm no pro, but she seems to have had a hard life, perhaps a tragedy in the past few years. Socially, she seems like a loner, preferring to sit alone with her memories. She doesn't seem depressed enough to be suicidal, but instead she seems to come off as emotionless, almost machine like," Miranda whispered back, Mighty simply nodding his agreement.

"Well, these letters are basic threats. Made from newspaper cuttings, no handwriting, though like that guy said, their pretty cryptic," Cynder said, letting the others look.

"Not so much if you look at it right. There's a date on each letter and picture, presumably the day they were sent. Each letter seems related to the corresponding picture," Mighty mumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well I don't really see it, but then I'm still half asleep after Sky Guy woke us. Maybe after I get a decent coffee," Miranda mumbled, letting out a stifled yawn. As she stretched, she ended up staring right into the yellow cat's watery blue eyes. While Mighty and Cynder looked over the letters and pictures, she walked over to where the cat was sitting.

"Hey, you seem....lonely," Miranda said awkwardly, mentally slapping herself.

"Yeah, guess you're right," the cat muttered, not looking away from the window.

"I'm Miranda, one of the most socially awkward people around," Miranda replied, holding out a hand to shake.

"Avril, and same here," Avril said, shaking Miranda's outstretched hand. "I know why you're here. And I think your friends are getting ready to go."

"Well, here's my number in case you want someone to talk to," Miranda sighed, writing her number on some paper from her notepad. She tore it off and handed it to her before following Mighty and Cynder outside.

* * *

Despite the cosy atmosphere in agency, there was a tense air between two of its current occupants. Espio was standing, listening to Viola's case, but couldn't draw attention away from the growing resentment between Charmy and Scarlett.

"So all you can tell us is that your attackers were large, extremely powerful and that there were five of them?" Vector asked, reading off his notepad. The black hedgehog simply nodded, Magenta's reassuring arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Vi, it should help us more than we think," Skyfire reassured. He and Vector were unaware of the looks Charmy and Scarlett were sending each other. Espio, however, had had enough of it.

"Excuse me miss, but could you please accompany me outside," Espio whispered in the cat's ear, his amber eyes showing this as an order. Scarlett simply grunted, following him outside.

"If you are even thinking I would attack my own sister, you're sadly, and deadly, mistaken!" Scarlett growled, baring her canines.

"I wasn't thinking that. I was more worried you'd attack my associate," Espio said, arms folded and not backing down from Scarlett's hostility.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're complete opposites, so duh, there's going to be some tense relationship between us," Scarlett groaned, her crimson eyes sparkling in annoyance. As Espio sighed, he cried out as Scarlett suddenly tackled him to the ground. A second after, a gunshot echoed.

"You've ticked someone off," Scarlett muttered, getting off the chameleon. Before Espio could comment, four human forms clad entirely in black appeared from nowhere, lunging at the two mobians. While Espio somersaulted away, Scarlett simply caught one in the face with her fist before kicking another in the stomach.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" Espio asked, his ninja instincts kicking in as he dodged each blow.

"Who says I need to learn how to fight? I'm just a riot girl!" Scarlett mumbled, clobbering one in the chest and executing a twirl, her ponytails acting like whips before she kicked them in the face. As she stood over one of the defeated assailants, a second moved silently behind her, grabbing her arms.

"Sorry pal, but I'm no-one's hostage," Scarlett said as she head butted her captor in the chin, kicked the knee and twirling away, her ponytails delivering the knockout blows. In awe, Espio paused on top of the third, not noticing the final attacker sneaking behind him until something struck in a streak of dark blue.

"I know, she's good," Skyfire commented as he swung an electrically charged fist into the attacker's face, causing it to short circuit. Noticing the short circuit, Espio removed the attacker's helmet, revealing a robotic face.

"Ninja robots? Someone must love Sci-fi," Scarlett mumbled, stomping on one of the robots' heads, crushing it under her boot.

"Not as tough or durable as Eggman's, but made more for speed and agility, hence the Metal Sonic like design," Espio commented, studying the robot.

* * *

At the local coffee shop, Miranda and Mighty enjoyed a large coffee while Cynder was content with a soda.

"I'd say this is some creepy stalker. Just what we need," Mighty muttered, dark grey eyes glancing at the black echidna in front of him. Unfortunately, she noticed the glance.

"Not like I asked him to kidnap me," Miranda snapped, taking another sip of coffee. Mighty simply shrugged before looking at the pictures again.

"If it is some stalker, it isn't in a romantic way. They seem to be threatening her by threatening a third person, so maybe it's blackmail," Cynder spoke up, emerald eyes glancing over each picture and note. Neither of them noticed the figures clad in black approaching the coffee shop.

"Looks like Skyfire sent me a message," Cynder said, checking her phone. In that instant, Miranda sniffed something. Being half vampire, she could notice the smell of metal and oil that only came from robots.

"He told us to look out for anyone clad entirely in black and that their ninja robots," Cynder said, seeing Miranda tense.

"As in those guys?" Miranda asked pointing at the three advancing figures. When Cynder nodded, Miranda simply muttered "Aw for crying out loud," before melting into a black mist. As Mighty and Cynder looked outside, they saw one of the figures pulled into the mist, its mangled remains flying out again after a few seconds.

"I'm guessing that's why she scares people?" Mighty asked as Miranda shot out of the mist after she'd moved beneath the second figure. The mist created shadowy claws around her knuckles as she rose up, slicing the robot in half.

"Pretty much, yeah," Cynder mumbled as said black echidna held out her hand, shadowy smoke moving around the final figure like serpents, causing the robot to shudder and fall apart until only it's head remained. As Miranda dusted herself down, she cringed at the fluid and oil all over her clothes.

* * *

From across the street, Snow peeked out over his sunglasses, moving his huge hat away from his eyes. "Seriously, is this the best you could do?" he grumbled, looking his female companion, also dressed with a similar hat.

"Would you rather sparkle like the morning sunlight over your namesake?" she asked with a sly grin, one of her fangs visible.

"Do you always have to bring that up?" Snow grumbled, watching the black echidna and her two friends leave quickly. His ears perked up as he overheard the purple cat's phone conversation.

"_You know we'd want to help with Viola's case. Fine, I'll look out for potential suspects. Just look for five big, strong furry mobians who'd hurt her,"_ was what he overheard, looking to see Winter had overheard as well.

* * *

**Just to make sure you get it, Skyfire, Cynder and Miranda are members of the Chaotix, Snow and Winter are full vampire vigilantes and Scarlett is, as she said, a riot girl.**


	8. Chapter 8

As Vince and his gang stood in one of their favourite alleyways, they became aware of someone walking towards them. Looking away from what they were doing, they noticed the light grey cat walking towards them. They didn't notice her smirk as their jaws dropped.

"Hello pretty lady, you come looking for us?" Vince asked, trying to sound flirty.

"Yeah, I did. Do you mind telling me that you attacked Viola?" Winter asked.

"Well yeah of course we....shoot!" one of the other bears said, cursing when Vince whacked him over the head.

"You idiot! Get her!" Vince shouted, ordering his group to attack just as something snow white dropped from above.

"No chance bear boy," Snow snarled, amber eyes blazing and shimmering white fangs bared. Without his sunglasses and hat, he sparkled like the winter morning sun shimmering over fresh snow. As the gang of bears charged, he simply grunted as he easily dodged each attack, a blur of white as he dealt high speed blows. After taking out the four lackeys, he pinned Vince to the wall by his neck.

"What are you!?" the large bear yelled, struggling in the vampire's vice-like grip.

"Plain and simple, I'm a vampire, and I'm hungry," Snow growled, bareing his fangs close to the bear's neck. "Of course, I could let you go, but on one condition. Confess that you attacked Viola to the Chaotix, and I'll let you go. If you lie, just remember, I have your scent, and next time, well, I think you can guess," Snow whispered before his fangs touched his prisoner's flesh.

"I'll confess! I swear it! Just don't hurt me," the bear cried, looking like he was about to break down crying.

"Wise choice," Snow muttered, smacking the bear's head against the wall, rendering him unconscious.

"I know we don't bite humans and mobians, but can I just bite one of these four," Winter whined, her eyes almost pleading.

"Fine, just bite him and make him immortal, twice as strong and super fast, be my guest," Snow shrugged, already walking out of the alley. Winter paused before following behind, plonking the large hat on the hedgehog's head.

* * *

While all seven Chaotix sat in the comfort of the living room, they all had one question on their minds. Who had sent the robots? Thankfully, an hour earlier, they had found Vince the bear and his gang lying in an alley unconscious. The moment Vince woke up and saw them, he couldn't confess fast enough.

"Well, apart from.....most of the people in jail and Eggman, who else have you guys ticked off?" Miranda asked, lying on the floor with her head leaning against the couch. Mighty was sitting on the couch with Cynder, Espio was meditating, Vector was writing a list of people in his notepad crossing off each name, Charmy was buzzing around in circles to "help himself think" and Skyfire was resting on a beanbag, reading previous case files.

"Fear would have the ability to send robots, but prefers to do things himself. Malice would go after Cream himself, plus he isn't smart or resourceful enough to create robots like that...." Vector mumbled, stroking off more names.

"Apart from Eggman, none of these cases have robots involved. And the only robot Eggman's created that acts like those are, as Espio mentioned, Metal Sonic. Him and Shadow Androids," Skyfire mumbled, putting down yet another case file.

"Wait, did you say similar to Metal Sonic?" Mighty asked, bolting upright. When Skyfire nodded, Mighty clicked his fingers.

"There's a reason why we can link them to a case. I encountered them before during my travels in the east. Based off of Metal Sonic, these bots are made to be agile and swift rather than big and clumsy. And I know who uses them...." Mighty exclaimed before diving to the ground, dodging a bullet as it shattered the window.

"Not again," Espio muttered, leaping from his meditation to his feet. As another bullet flew, Mighty jumped between it and Cynder, blocking it with his hard shell. Almost instantly, Espio, Skyfire and Miranda were outside, looking for their attackers. Expecting to see the ninja robots, they were caught by surprise by a smaller female figure clad in black.

"Finally we see one of our enemies," Miranda whispered, lunging with fangs bared and violet eyes alight in rage. Being half vampire, she took the assailant off guard with her speed, only a blur signifying her move. Skyfire and Espio were kept busy by the robots, streaks of blue and purple flashing between each mechanical foe.

"Why are you attacking us? We did nothing!" Miranda snarled, blocking her opponent's quick attacks with her speed.

"I am only following my orders! I didn't have a choice, I never did!" her opponent yelled, her rage making her sloppy as she struck Miranda in the mouth with her fist. As the echidna fell back, she grabbed her foes mask, revealing a brown furred face with tanned muzzle, long echidna like spines with long black hair. What gave her away were her large bat ears.

"There's always a choice. You just need to make your own," Miranda gasped, wiping blood away from her mouth. Before she could say any more, she collapsed, blood escaping from a wound on her head. The bat looked to see the attacker, a tall human, stand there, glaring at her through his mask before they both disappeared through the use of a smoke bomb.

* * *

After finding out that their case was solved, Magenta had proposed the three of them go out for dinner, picking a particular night club. Much to her sisters' mild agreement.

"What is it about this night club that Magenta likes so much?" Viola shouted, trying to be heard over the music.

"She loves the music and atmosphere. That, and Lilith's dad owns the place," Scarlett mumbled, barely audible over the thumping beat from the song. The two looked to the dance floor, watching their sister execute multiple complicated dance moves, stunning many other dancers.

"For the sake of anyone who attacks her, I hope she doesn't learn self defence," Viola joked, electing a small smirk from her red haired sister. She was just about to get a drink when she heard Magenta scream. Almost instantly, Scarlett was on her feet and storming through the crowd while Viola flew above it with her wings.

"Aw shoot," Scarlett muttered, watching Magenta dodge blows from familiar black clad figures. Cracking her knuckles, Scarlett charged, landing a solid punch to one of their faces, a well aimed kick at one's knee before striking a third with a twirl, her ponytails catching it in the face with each spin.

"Come on sis," Viola whispered, picking up Magenta and flying out of the club. The instant they were in open air, Viola tried to fly into the night, groaning as two more robots struck, both striking her wings.

"Vi, please tell me you can still fly!" Magenta yelled as the two sisters fell, hitting the ground with a bone jarring thud. Weakly, Viola tried to push herself up, only to slump onto the ground.

"Come on Vi, please don't do this now," Magenta panicked, trying to shake her sister awake. Before she could glance behind her, she felt a prick to her shoulder, instantly feeling her body go numb. As her eyes fluttered shut, she could only see the ground grow further away as her captor leapt away with her slung over his shoulder.


End file.
